HyunA
Kim Hyun-a (kor.: 김현아, Hanja: 金泫雅, ur. 6 czerwca 1992 w Seulu) - południowokoreańska piosenkarka, tekściarka, raperka, tancerka i modelka. Należała do takich grup takich jak 4minute, Wonder Girls i nadal należy do Trouble Maker. Wczesne życie i edukacja Kim Hyun-a uczęszczała do "Choongam Middle School" i "Korea High School of Music and Arts" oraz obecnie uczęszcza do "Konkuk University" na kierunku sztuki kultury. Kariera ''Wonder Girls (2006-2008) Piosenkarka zadebiutowała wraz z Wonder Girls mając tylko 14 lat. Jest to grupa zarządzana przez JYP Entertainment. Brała udział w grupowym debiucie mini albumem ''The Wonder Begins w grudniu 2007r. Hyuna opuściła zespół w lipcu 2008r. z powodów zdrowotnych. W 2008 roku przeniosła się do Cube Entertainment. Później została częścią nowego girlsband'u 4minute, grupa zadebiutowała z singlem "Hot Issue" 15 czerwca. ''4minute i początki solowej kariery'' Hyuna przy współpracą z Lee Gi-kwang'em nagrała piosenkę "2009" do jego pierwszego albumu pt. First Episode: A New Hero i również pojawiła się w teledysku do jego singla pt. "Dancing Shoes". Wystąpiła i rapowała w teledysku do piosenki Navi'ego pt. "Wasteful Tears". Również pojawiła się w piosence Brave Brothers o tytule "Bittersweet". 4 stycznia 2010 roku piosenkarka wydała swój singiel "Change". Był promowany i odniósł sukces. ''Bubble Pop! & Trouble Maker (2011) Po wystąpieniu w koreańskiej wersji Tańca z Gwiazdami Hyuna wydaje swój pierwszy mini album, nazwany: ''"Bubble Pop!". Na płycie znajduje się 5 nowych piosenek w tym singiel promujący Bubble Pop. Teledysk zyskał ponad 100 milionów wyświetleń na YouTube i odniósł ogromny sukces. 24 listopada 2011r. Cube ujawnił, że Hyuna i Hyunseung będą razem w duecie pod nazwą Trouble Maker. Wydali swój pierwszy mini album o nazwie "Trouble Maker" ''Melting & Gangnam Style (2012) Hyuna wystąpiła w teledysku Psy - ''"Gangnam Style", została ona osobiście wybrana przez Psy. W sierpniu wydał również żeńską wersję Gangnam Style znaną jako "Oppa Is Just My Style", w którym śpiewa Hyuna. Hyuna wydaje swój drugi mini album nazwany "Melting" wraz z singlem promującym "Ice Cream". Teledysk został wydany 22 października 2012. Pojawił się w nim Psy. Teledysk zyskał ok. 90 milionów wyświetleń na YouTube. W październiku "Very Hot" ze względu na treść zostało zablokowane w sieciach telewizyjnych KBS i MBC. ''A Talk (2014) 26 czerwca 2014 Cube potwierdził, że Hyuna wydaje swój trzeci solowy album. 15 lipca pojawiły się zdjęcia teaserowe do nowego albumu. 28 lipca został wydany singiel "Red". W wrześniu stała się nowym modelem promującym kosmetyki firmy Tony Moly. 29 grudnia magazyn Rolling Stone umieścił "Red" na 5 miejscu swojej listy "Top Ten Music Videos of 2014". Teledysk zyskał ponad 50 milionów wyświetleń na YouTube. A+, Rozpad 4minute, A'wesome (2015-2016) 5 czerwca 2015 Hyuna zapowiedziała swój powrót w okolicach sierpnia z nowym albumem. 20 sierpnia Cube wydało jej teledysk do piosenki "[[Roll Depp|''Because I'm the Best]]". Teledysk zdobył ponad 45 milionów wyświetleń na YouTube. Czwarty mini album piosenkarki został nazwany A+. Został on dobrze oceniony. 13 czerwca 2016 została oficjalnie potwierdzona decyzja rozwiązania 4minute. Hyuna jako jedyna z zespołu przedłużyła kontrakty z wytwórnią jako solowa artystka. 1 sierpnia 2016 piosenkarka wróciła ze swoim nowym (już piątym) mini albumem A'wesome. Teledysk do singla promującego "How's this?" został wydany tego samego dnia. Dyskografia Albumy Single Wystąpienia gościnne Kategoria:Piosenkarze Kategoria:Tekściarze Kategoria:Raperzy Kategoria:Modele Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Członkinie 4minute Kategoria:Trouble Maker Kategoria:HyunA